


Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Horny Tanya, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Rosya, Songfic, Young Dynamos, Young Tanya, young Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: That morning when Tanya was horny and she had a wicked idea in mind.





	Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So, I haven't been writing anything for some months now due to mental health issues and stuff, but I'm back with an old one-shot that was just sitting in my drive waiting for some editing! I finally managed to have the strength to do it and here I am!  
> This didn't have any beta readers so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, I'm a little rusty so I hope this is not as terrible as I think it is lol, I just thought it was better to post this instead of it sitting dead in my computer forever.  
> Hope you guys like it!

**OXFORD, 1979**

  
  


Rosie was resting her back on the headboard of the bed while Tanya laid her head on her lap. The TV was on and the two girls were watching one of their favorite movies, The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

When they finally admitted having feelings for each other in the middle of a crying session after they left Donna at the airport, Tanya and Rosie spent the following weeks closer than ever, the two finally being able to enjoy what they wanted since freshman year. But at one point though, Rosie asked Tanya to “control her endless sex drive and keep it in her pants for a bit”, as she said, not being able to keep up with Tanya anymore. She tried, but of course, Tanya couldn’t control herself for much time- and Rosie couldn’t quite resist her either when those green eyes turned dark with lust.

And that all lead up to that morning when Tanya was horny and she had a wicked idea in mind.

The scene playing on the screen at that moment was the one where Janet had just found Rocky inside the glass container - and Tanya’s favorite song was about to start.

Rosie looked attentively at the screen but Tanya’s green eyes wouldn’t dare to look anywhere else but up to see the girl’s beautiful features. Those pink cheeks and round lips… every part of Rosie lit up a fire inside Tanya.

Tanya slowly pressed her legs together, trying to feel some pressure down there as she let her hands travel up and down her body, feeling herself while she started to sing along with the movie.

_ ‘I was feeling done in, couldn't win _

_ I'd only ever kissed before’ _

Rosie looked down with a quirked brow, knowing exactly what Tanya wanted and had in mind, but she wouldn’t give in that easily, so she stayed still, not moving her head too much and giving more attention to the movie than Tanya.

‘Yeah, right.’ She said before snorting and rolling her eyes.

Tanya kept feeling herself as she continued to sing, looking at Rosie and trying to call her attention by any means necessary.

_ ‘I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting _

_ It only leads to trouble and, seat wetting’ _

The beat was about to pick up a little and Tanya stretched her arms in response. Her right hand went to Rosie’s leg, her nails softly dragging along her soft skin as her other hand went to the girl’s face, her fingertips lightly brushing along her jawline. She knew exactly where and how to touch Rosie, knowing how the girl reacted best to her movements by now.

_ ‘Now all I want to know is how to go _

_ I've tasted blood and I want more’ _

Rosie felt a shiver from Tanya’s touch and voice, and she bit her lip, as she couldn’t control herself and quietly completed the lyrics.  _ ‘More, more, more.’ _

When she dared to look fully down, Tanya was looking at her with a smirk on her face, knowing she had gotten into Rosie’s mind. She rested her hand on Rosie’s chin and made sure the girl’s gaze was only on her.

_ ‘I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance’ _

Tanya placed her hands just above her panties and closed her eyes to sing as Rosie looked up and down her body, controlling herself so she wouldn’t touch the brunette, trying to maintain the small amount of control she still possessed.

_ ‘I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance’ _

Then Tanya shot her eyes opened at Rosie, staring right into her soul. She stretched and moved her legs into the air with the rhythm of the music and looked at the girl with a devilish smile as she kept singing.

_ ‘Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me _

_ I wanna be dirty _

_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me _

_ Creature of the night’ _

Then Tanya quickly sat up and brought herself to her knees, preparing to completely blow Rosie’s mind.

‘Tanya…’ Rosie said hesitantly as she shook her head, knowing that this point on it would probably be impossible to maintain control over the brunette.

She crawled slowly towards Rosie as she sang and the short-haired girl tried hard not to drool at the sight. Tanya’s flannel shirt was opened and showcasing her black lace lingerie that she had bought especially for Rosie.

_ ‘Then if anything grows, while you pose _

_ I'll oil you up and rub you down’ _

Tanya crawled to her and quickly straddled Rosie’s thigh. She moved her hands along Rosie’s neck and shoulders, and Rosie felt a fire growing just below her belly.

She gripped Tanya’s waist and brought her closer to her. Rosie licked her lips and leaned in to whisper on Tanya’s ear.  _ ‘Down, down, down.’ _

Tanya shivered and started to rock her hips against Rosie, trying to ease the throbbing ache between her legs.

_ ‘And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction _

_ You need a friendly hand, oh I need action’ _

Tanya felt herself getting wetter every second and she quickly guided Rosie’s hand to her breasts before she sang the chorus again.

_ ‘Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me _

_ I wanna be dirty _

_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me _

_ Creature of the night’ _

Rosie moaned, giving in as she gently squeezed over Tanya’s bra. Tanya threw her head back and held tight to Rosie’s shoulders as she kept grinding herself on Rosie’s leg, the ache building up and her wetness ruining her panties and coating Rosie’s thigh.

_ ‘I wanna be dirty.’ _ Rosie whispered before she leaned in to kiss Tanya’s neck, making a trail of tiny soft kisses until she reached her ear. ‘ _ Creature of the night.’ _ Rosie sang together with the movie.

Tanya’s moans were mixing with the lyrics as she tried her best to continue singing while Rosie attacked her neck, sucking on the sweet spot that made Tanya melt.

_ ‘Oh, touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me _

_ I wanna be dirty _

_ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me _

_ Creature of the night’ _

Rosie smirked from Tanya’s reaction and let her hands travel further along the brunette’s body, feeling the smooth and soft skin under her fingertips flourish with shivers.

Tanya cupped Rosie’s cheek with her hands and brought her face close to hers to seal their lips into a passionate kiss, as they forgot about the movie in favor of touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always lovely and appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> (Please help your girl with some positive thoughts lol)


End file.
